A Convincing Desguise
by emjoy2000
Summary: John decides to go to the pub, Sherlock is on a case that needs a rather unusual desgiuse. Not that John minds... John/Sherlock Slash if your lucky
1. John goes out

❶ CHAPTER ONE

Sherlock was not in 221B when John got back from work. This was not very unusual though; the detective was often at the yard verbally abusing anyone that irritated him or experimenting in the morgue at saint Barts. Sherlock had a habit of deducing anyone who was being "irritating" this usually meant anyone who wasn't himself, or if he was lucky, John too.

John went into the kitchen to fix himself some tea.

It had been a surprisingly quiet day at work and he had managed to do his paperwork before the surgery had closed which meant he hadn't needed to stay behind to finish it.

He vaguely wondered what Sherlock was doing, he had picked up a new case yesterday. He seemed to think it was quite a simple one, something about a rich banker's death. Not one where it seemed likely he'd end up getting shot at and chased along the rooftops of London. Anyway if Sherlock did need him he'd message John. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and changed it back to normal.

He had to put it on silent at work after one day Sherlock had decided to text him every minute, telling how dull it was without him at the flat and how infuriatingly slow the time seemed to be going and how dare all the criminals take a day off today.

John was almost hoping someone would get murdered soon.

ALMOST.

He decided to go to the pub this evening. God knows what sort of time Sherlock may get home and John needed some company, even if it was in a noisy smelly Pub.

Also John was on the roam for another girlfriend; Mary, his last, hadn't survived Sherlock's deductions. She was a beautiful lady, long red hair and dark green eyes. He thought he had finally found the perfect girl.

God he had hated it when she left, her eyes red and mascara running. Sherlock had been yelled at for a many few hours afterwards, John getting no response from him though. He found it infuriating to no end; he wrecked every one of his relationships. John new his ranting was going straight through Sherlock's head and being deleted instantaneously, but he did it anyway.

The outside air was chilly and it had gotten dark since John had returned home. It was only a brisk short walk to the closest pub and John found himself actually enjoying it. The yellow light from the small bar was spilling out into the dark street, he could hear people laughing and having a good time. He stopped and checked his phone before walking in in case Sherlock had texted him. Not a single text, he considered calling Lestrade if he wanted to join him. That was what he told himself anyway, he wasn't ringing to see if he was with Sherlock or anything. God Sherlock is adult, John, so why do you keep worrying over him?

Greg answered sounding tired.

He explained that Sherlock had been in this afternoon, deducted at 1000 miles an hour and then leaving saying something about luring and the wrong shade of lipstick on the jacket.

John thanked him and told him to get some rest, which Greg agreed on gruffly.

The pub was well lit and crowded.

John positioned himself at the dark wooden bar and ordered a beer. While he waited he scanned the room. "Taken, too old, married but her sister isn't."

John had become more able to deduce things about people he saw, there were obvious thing such as the couple sitting in the corner holding hands; not a good pick up there. There were also less noticeable things such as a ladies ring and the fact that her hair was not recently died meaning she had regrowth, she also had stains and something that looked like snot on her clothes. "Married with young children obviously," he said quietly to himself as he accepted the cold beer.

He scoffed realising how mental he must have just sounded to the barman,

and how much he had reminded himself of Sherlock.

Her sister though, a year or two younger. He could tell they were related by their profiles as they turned to look at him.

He met both of their gazes then looked away, realising embarrassingly that he had been staring at them for a number of seconds.

He could hear them giggling and he looked back, seeing the younger sister smile back at him.

He nodded to her and raised his beer smiling.

She nodded back grinning warmly to him.

CHAPTER TWO SOON - this is my first ever fanfic by the way, please review and tell me how I am going!

THANKS FOR READING!


	2. The Lady

❷ CHAPTER TWO

'This was going quite well actually,' thought John as he chatted to the single of the two sisters. The married one had had to leave early because of work. He had to hand it to her she sounded like she had a busy life, with children and a full time job.

Actually he thought, take care of Sherlock was probably just as stressful as young children.

He smiled into his drink as the girl in front of him talked about her pet cat.

She had lovely brown eyes, he thought to himself and her hair. Blonde, dyed but it still looked beautiful.

He looked up to the bar and noticed a new couple had walked in and were ordering drinks. A very tall lady in an expensive looking red dress and shoulder length dark curls. She sat next to a slightly shorter chubby man.

If you had squinted he could have looked a lot like Mycroft. He certainly dressed like Mycroft, he was wearing a very expensive looking suit. The couple looked very well matched even if the lady was extremely tall.

He thought they were both very overdressed to be in a local pub.

He tried to deduce something about them, he couldn't come up with anything about the lady except that they were not together as such, but they were flirting rather a lot.

The man was probably a politician or a banker or something along those lines. He had a rash on his hands, probably allergic.

He noticed that the girl had stopped talking and was looking at the couple too. John turned back to her looking a bit sheepish; he hadn't been listening to her for at least the last two minutes. She had quite obviously noticed this.

She gave him an incredulous look and sighed picking up her jacket as she prepared to leave. John stood up to tell her to stop, but she spoke first.

"Oh please don't let me stop you checking out that woman over there." She said accusingly starting to walk towards the door. John wasn't really sure what to do, so he let her walk away.

He hadn't even got her name.

He stood outside for a few minutes in the cold, he needed to go back in to get his coat before he went home, but he just enjoyed breathing in the cold air before going back into the stuffy pub.

Inside there seemed to be a lot of noise.

He started walking back to his seat carefully without making eye contact with anyone, if there was going to be a bar fight he was going to get out of there as fast as possible. As he turned to leave he noticed what was happening, the rich man seemed to be getting very angry with the tall lady, while she looked seemingly unfazed. She was wearing a look of smugness that reminded him of a certain consulting detective. Suddenly the man made a move to pin the lady down. John leapt over to the bar to stop him, but the lady whirled around and punched him square on the jaw before John had the chance to do the same thing. The man slumped over bar dramatically, tipping over his gin and tonic.

The lady got up from her seat and walked proudly out of the pub into the cold night air.

Leaving John in a state of bewilderment at what had just happened.

CHAPTER THREE SOON! Sorry about the not-long chapters but this storyline is not really very long either, so I've been trying to break it up into chapters when really it could have been a one-shot. THANKYOU FOR READING! I was so surprised by the amount of people that had alerted the story! Again please review and tell me how I'm doing

Also realised I spelled dyed, died in the last chapter oops


End file.
